zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeno Panthakree
Country pages Hi. I read that you are an admin in your user page, so I do this question to you. ¿What do you think about make pages about countries and their zombie attacks on the diferents books, movies, etc.? I can make a page for example, just tell me. Greetings. --Aurazs 04 January 2009. Ok... Haha, never mind my previous comment, I forgot what was on my user page. Mitro 01:39, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :No apologies necessary I honestly forgot what I had on my user page. If anything I should apologize for my reaction at first, that is why I corrected my previous entry to reflect my stupidity. Mitro 04:24, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Zombie Jesus Hey Zeno this is TrafficoneZombieMAn wats up with wanting to delete some pages (zombie jesus) i tought this site was about having fun so surley the only way something should be deleted is if someone writes something better or am i missing the point of this site Main page Actually I'm not that good I just copied the idea from the Eric Flint wiki. I'm sure you can get ideas by just copying the codes from that and other wikis to get what you need. Glad I could help. Mitro 20:13, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Just a few things... I'm sorry. I was being a little vague. Had a lot on my mind. lol. What I meant was, near the bottom of the article the author gave his opinion using the first-person POV. I'm not sure if you can do that so I was just wondering. Thanks for the quick response though. I also wanted to know about the movie list. It shows a lot of movies that are covered on regular wikipedia and I was wondering if you wanted me to just link them to those pages. Last thing... I really like this wiki and was wondering how to become an admin. I saw that there is a need for them but I am not sure if I am good enough for the position. If you are still in need, I will be more than happy to help out in any way possible, and if you would like, I have a list of articles that either need some heavy work that I will try working on or some that just need to be deleted. --Tipster 05:45, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship I will look out for you while you are away. Leave me a message when you get back. Thanks, --Tipster 04:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Your Fanfiction I loved your story. I thought the information and detail you put into the story was fascinating. Great Job!!! --Tipster 05:21, 1 December 2008 (UTC) While you were gone... Sorry it took so long for me to message you since you've been back. Been working my butt off. lol. Anyways, nothing too important has while you were gone. I really hope you get your Admin status soon. This site really needs someone to help it. --Tipster 08:42, 7 December 2008 (UTC) Will do I won't let you down. lol. E-mail me when you get a chance. I have a question to ask you that I would rather ask you outside of the talk page. --Tipster 05:46, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the kind words and the suggestion. Funny you should ask, as I am at the moment editing the AK-74. I'm not the beat-all-end-all expert on weapons, but I could definately give it a shot, if you think I can. :) --Sgt Kelly 06:30, 9 December 2008 (UTC) - Okay, I did the AK-74 page. I know a thing or two about Russian guns, but since you have first-hand experience, feel free to edit it as you like, as I may not be 100% correct on the commercial availability of the ammunition (I don't see much about it, in comparison to the old stalwarts 5.56 and 7.62x39 R). Also, this page ( http://zombie.wikia.com/wiki/Good_wepons_for_zombie_attack ) is so amateurish as to be spam, if that was not the intent to begin with.--Sgt Kelly 11:21, 9 December 2008 (UTC) hi I am jb123Jb123 Re: JB 123 I have no issue with Jb123 his/herself. It's the articles that I take issue with. In fact, I have no issue with any editor here. But the problem with the articles is that when they are allowed to be made as the two articles he has made are--especially when they are put in a new articles thing right on the front page--it not only is a detriment to the perceived quality of the wiki, but it may even invite spammers who may pretend to be new to article writing in order to wreak havoc. I know I sound like an alarmist and a bit of an elitist, but I would hate to see this growing wiki loose potential serious editors or get flooded with spam. If you can help him to learn to improve his articles to a more encyclopedic quality, or if you can keep on him and improve the ones that can be improved (deleting the rest) then by all means. I am in no way suggesting that Jb be removed, marginalized or banned, and I apologize if that is how it came across. Also, I think we should put a disclaimer for the site as a whole, either in an article format or on the front page. This is simply because other "zombie survival" websites have been seen by those unaware of Max Brooks work (or just plain media alarmists) as private milita websites in the past. Although I don't think of it as ever going to happen, it may be a good idea just in case.--Sgt Kelly 03:05, 11 December 2008 (UTC) hhhhh hiiiiiiiJb123 19:47, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on getting sysop and bureaucrat rights. Wish you good luck in using them to improve this wiki. Mitro 18:26, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Adminship Thanks for your interest in becoming an admin. I've given you the administrator and bureaucrat rights. These aren't a big deal, just a few extra tools for customizing the interface and dealing with problem edits. You can learn more at . You might also be interested in Advice on starting a wiki, Raising your wiki's Google ranking and . You may use to give administrator rights to trustworthy, active editors if you need more help with administrative duties (but remember that these rights cannot be removed except by Wikia Staff members). The two most important things you can do as an administrator is : 1) Build community. Encourage existing community members to talk to each other about plans for improving the wiki (using talk pages, Zombiepedia:Community Portal, Forum:Index, or whatever else suits you), and welcome new editors that you see on using Template:Welcome and Template:WelcomeIP. : 2) Build pages. There are so many zombie movies, games, events, books, comics, and more -- this could easily become a wiki with thousands of pages. The more pages you write, and the more entertaining and helpful they are, the more readers and editors you will attract to help out. Keep building new pages and expanding and polishing the ones you have! Best of luck to you, and please let me know if you have any new questions. — Catherine (talk) 20:22, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Congrats!!! I'm so excited for you!!! I know you'll do a lot of good to this site. --Tipster 04:36, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Good Luck Thank you for slapping me around, it clearly showed me that you have fully appropriated the wiki. Just a friendly reminder, it's not yours. It belongs to the community. If you want to treat it like it's your property, then you and the wiki will fail. Have fun bringing it back. --Madmonkey24 18:38, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Administrators should at least be expected to be able to conform to some level of grammatical form and style. Let me help you with that. Edits will be made, and shown. Hello,spaceI am the new admin here,spaceZeno Panthakree,spaceand I hope we can be friends. As long as you do your job,spacewhich you have not been doing,spaceeverything will be finedelete. Please do not just use this site to communicate with the undertakers of your challenge. In deleteactuality,spaceyou should not even be having this challenge,spaceas I have already taken charge of this wiki* and plan for it to become glorious,spaceand a top site for serious people against the Undead Menace. Please make some edits,space and threats. *You can't take charge of a wiki Fanfic I love it. It sounds really good. Other than some grammatical errors, it sounds great. Would you like me to edit the errors out? --Tipster 06:45, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Protection of Userpage I would argue that your protection of your userpage is unnecessary, as there have been no attempts or past actions of vandalism against it. It seems quite like a vanity move to show that you are an administrator, something quite unnecessary on a wiki of this size. --Madmonkey24 21:37, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Reanimation First off, there is always a space after a period or comma. Secondly, why are you telling me not to meddle with this dead wiki? If you don't want people to come and try to fix and build on your wiki, why bother asking? I just want to breathe in new life to it, not take over. Halopedia on the other hand... That's another day. I'm just seeing to it that there is good content on this wiki. After all, Halopedia has over 5000 legit articles and the UESP has over 10000! You have less than 200 which include stubs, fan fiction, user and talk pages. Don't hate me for doing what I do best, fixing and revealing the mistakes of others. -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia *This sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship...-The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia **Pretty good, but if you added in a few spaces where they should be... The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia ***Canadians and Maylasians don't think much differently. By the way, I'm not part of the Canadian goverment, as I have as much dislike them as much as they do me. We are long enemies but we stand on the line where neither will directly confront the other. They spy on me as I count the seconds to Mayan Doomsday where I'm in my basement as their sent into Oblivion along with Commander Tony. I invited two admins from Halopedia and I went through my list "No, no, yes, no, no, HELL NO (CT), yes, no... -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia ****Sorry. My memory is worse than a drunk polar bear with a hockey puck tumor eh? -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia *****Especially up here where both the beer and bears are cold. We're just one huge freezer! I don't know if it's a good or bad thing that climate change makes us colder... -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia ******We have mosquitos, ants, earwigs, spiders and Americans. You have no idea how many pest control agencies are up here. -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia *******I've been throughout Canada, in America, Cuba and over Mexico (I was on a plane). I just realized something. Do you ever go on Halopedia because you name sounds like something from Halo. -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia ********I can haz sysops rights? And by the way, when I came here, I invited several people from Halopedia to join here. The plans are falling into place... -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia *********Some of my friends and three distinguished users. Devout Athiest says he won't be coming though. -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia **********10 asterisks! Oh, and I created a page on Commander Tony. :) The war is beginning, the babies are crying and the cookies are being burnt... -The New Communist Party of Lower Canadia Editing Your Fanfic The Rusting Apocalypse fanfic is really good. Do you mind if I edit the grammatical errors in it? --Tipster 08:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I would love to edit the fanfic, but it is locked. lol. Let me know when I can edit it. --Tipster 09:57, 6 January 2009 (UTC) qaz HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Jb123 20:16, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Protection First off, put a block on the front page. Second, you can tell that American dumbass that I've been onto him for far longer. Correct Zeno, we have met on H-pedia. SPARTAN-A984 01:15, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Beaker18...thats me, a new member. Hey , i'm a new member, and i hear your big boss round here...so i'm gonna start to make a few pages, i've seen a few things your missing, and i'll mention them to you as i write them, but please correct me its too comical in my approach, or swaying from the tool of informing rather than me just leaving opinions bout the place, cheers --Beaker18 04:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Beaker18 Oh yeah, you have two different major lists for transportation...one being transport, and the other being vehicles, essentialy the same list, may need to be combined or have one scrapped....uh don't you just hate the newcomer whos been here five minutes and already thinks he can tell you your problems...i hate that guy...see ya.--Beaker18 04:43, 22 February 2009 (UTC)Beaker18 Problem reports ProblemReports Hi there, did you know that some of the users of this wiki have reported some problems? You can view them at . Its a great system for users to mark pages with various types of problems to bring them to the attention of admins (like you). Often they are about the subject of the wiki, and only someone from the wiki can make the knowledgeable decision on how to fix the page. Its a fairly simple system to use. You can click the magnify glass icon to show the reported problem for each ticket. The icons on the right change the status of the report. The green check mark icon is for "Fixed", you use this if you read the report, and changed something on the page to fix the reported problem, (or deleted it, if its a vandal/spam report), or anything that "Fixes" the problem. The red X icon is for "closed", this is for reports that are false/jokes, or things that are not really a problem. The yellow triangle will mark a report for need help by Wikia Staff, it is used when there is something wrong with the wiki that you cannot fix here with editing pages, such as menus not working, or skin problems, or anything beyond your control. Use it sparingly, as there are many wikis, and our time is limited, but dont be afraid to use it either, we dont want you to have a broken wiki for too long. The last icon is for returning a report back to an open or 'Pending' state if you accidentally used one of the first 3 icons. If you are using the Monaco skin, there is a ProblemReport widget you can add to your sidebar, so you can see as soon as problems are reported. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask on my talk page, I'll be glad to help you help your wiki. --Uberfuzzy 05:39, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Invite to my site Greetings I would first like to say that the controbutions that you have made to this site are just amazing, and because of this i would like to invit you to join my zombie site. zombieencounter.com I hope that you decied to join feel free to invit any other members that you see fit to join James Rascal Sombody has ben vandalizing articles. Somebody has been replacing several words used as another way to say zombies with the word moose. I wish this person would stop, I have been trying recently myself to undo this vandalism. I hink a team or something might need to be created to deal with it what do you think? Oh I also made a fan-fic, it details experiments scientist did on zombies. an you tell me what you think. You may of course edit it your liking--Pr0b3Dr0n3 03:03, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Guess Who? Look, I know we started off good, and I acted very immature, but I'd like to apologize for what happened over a year ago. I've been waiting for a year to get back on so I could continue to make this wiki better, but now that I'm actually back on, I have no impulse to do anything. I guess my longing was actually so I could apologize to you. I've been through a lot since then and I've matured considerably, but now that I can say that I'm sorry, it takes a load of weight off my chest. Also, can I just say that I was right, and this place has come slowly crumbling. Anyways, I'd like to once again say that I am truly sorry for what has happened, and I don't want you to think I'm some kind of immature asshole who has the one goal of pissing people off. Have a happy new year. -DinoBenn Hi Hi Zero. I'm an admin now. Just thought maybe you'd like to see how things were going, and rejoin the community. Even though in some aspects, the wiki is leaning towards different directions than you may have envisioned, we'd love to have you back. All the best. -- Philodox 18:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC)